Why Did You Take Such An Interest In Me?
by really.pretty.sure
Summary: Born a kittypet, raised a rogue, and now into Clan life; all under the will of StarClan. What do the warrior ancestors have in store for this young she-cat? Rated T just to be safe. Possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Messages From StarClan**

A lean and wiry tortoiseshell she-cat with a narrow face was slinking along a tall stone wall, weaving back and forth to avoid getting her paws soaked in the puddles from the last night's rain. Her ears were pressed back nervously and her large yellow eyes were glinting in the moonlight. Every dog barking in the distance, every car that drove by, any noise at all had her fur prickling uneasily.

Ebony had lived with Twolegs when she was young, but then she'd run away from them and gone to live with the cats of the alleys. But now she was running away from them, too. She'd liked it with BloodClan at first, but when Bane, their leader, had vowed to make her his mate, she could stay there no longer. Following Bane was different than being expected to bear his kits, and the latter was something she refused to do.

Leaving, however, when she was supposed to be Bane's mate, meant that the cats of BloodClan would be none too pleased. They'd do whatever it took to stop her, and Ebony knew it. She prayed that she'd be able to escape to the forest before any of them noticed. She'd heard of ruffians in the forest, cats who lived together as a family, sharing prey and fighting skills. A much more organized way to live; a far more pleasant way, too, from Ebony's point of view.

Pausing to drink in the scents around her, Ebony's fur fluffed up as the recognized the scent of cat. It was nearby, and looking around frantically she realized she had nowhere to hide. But when she pulled more air over her scent glands, she realized that it was only one cat, and in fact was one she was familiar with. Ebony turned to face her pursuer, a large brown tabby.

"Marble," Ebony greeted emotionlessly, sitting down on the hard ground and looking at the other she-cat with inquisitive eyes. "May I help you in any way?" she asked coolly.

"Where are you going?" Marble meowed without preamble. "And where's Bane? You shouldn't be out here without him, you know how dangerous it is. He'd protect you from _anything_, you know. He really does love you."

Ebony scoffed. "He doesn't love me, he just believes that I'm the only cat fit to be his mate. Thinks I'm strong enough to raise his kits properly. But…" she hesitated, not sure whether or not to confide in her friend or to lie to her.

If she told her the truth, Marble would be in danger if she stayed because Bane would question every last cat for Ebony's whereabouts. She couldn't tell her unless Marble was going to come with her. Since that clearly wasn't an option, she'd have to lie.

"Never mind. In any case, Bane knows where I am," Ebony mewed, bending down to lick her ruffled chest-fur. "And I can take care of myself, for that matter. I don't need a bodyguard."

Marble looked confused. "I never said…" she shook her head in frustration. "But you didn't answer me. Where are you going?"

In lieu of responding, Ebony turned her penetrating gaze upward to look at the sky. She was silent for a long time, her tail curled neatly around her paws. Unlike most kitty pet-born cats, Ebony had an unusual link with the cats of the past. She'd only heard rumours of StarClan, mothers telling their kits tales about it, but ever since her first dream that had encouraged her to leave her Twolegs she'd understood that they had chosen her for something. It was them who had told her that staying as Bane's mate would be unwise.

She asked them now if telling Marble would be the right thing to do. As if in response, a cloud drifted in front of the moon, casting the streets into shadows. StarClan's silent _No_ was as loud as if all the cats of the world had yowled it to her.

"I cannot tell you," she meowed sadly, lowering her eyes back to her friend as the cloud moved on to reveal the moon again. "Please, don't tell any cat I've gone, or that you ran into me. You're my friend, and I wouldn't want any harm to come to you on my behalf."

Marble seemed even more bewildered, but she nodded numbly. Ebony leaned forward and licked her friend's ear affectionately.

"I will miss you, but I promise to come back to visit eventually," she mewed, rising to her paws and shaking out her pelt. "Now I must be off. Go and find something productive to do. Tell Bane nothing."

Marble grimaced. "That's easier said than done, Ebony, keeping things from Bane, but because you asked I'll try."

"I appreciate your loyalty," she replied, dipping her head in gratitude. She then purred a final farewell before turning and taking off at a brisker pace. She knew better than to think for certain that Marble would do as she'd asked, and if she intended to tell Bane, Ebony didn't have long before she'd have at least half of BloodClan on her trail.

She'd tried to keep close against fences and walls as she travelled, occasionally darting across Thunderpaths when necessary. She was glad that not too many monsters were out after moonhigh; it made the going easier on her. Not far off now, Ebony could see the outline of trees against the dark sky. Hope flared in her chest – maybe she'd make it after all!

By the time she reached the edge of the trees, however, her hope had turned into apprehension. What if the forest cats tried to kill her? She'd never been the best fighter, and so if they attacked they'd definitely have the upper-paw. Sighing heavily, Ebony veered to the right, skirting the trees rather than plunging into them like she'd planned.

If Bane or one of his cronies tried to get her, she'd risk it, but otherwise it was probably a better idea to stay out of the strange cats' forest. As she darted around the forest, she heard the soft scuffling of prey further in. She was tempted to stop and hunt, but the strong scent of the cats' border held her at bay.

As the day wore on, Ebony grew tired and hungry. By sunhigh, hunger was positively clawing at her belly and her paws were so heavy she was sure that if she stopped moving they'd fall off. It felt as though it had been nearly a moon since she'd last hunted. She needed to eat, but if she tried hunt in the forest she'd be chancing the wild cats catching her. Instead she drank in the smells around her, searching for a rat or bird on her side of the border.

Sadly, no prey came, and Ebony felt her strength waning. Much longer and she was sure she'd collapse. She picked her way along the edge of a Thunderpath, her legs shaking with the effort of placing one paw in front of the other. Yet she pushed on, determined to find a good place to rest that didn't reek of the acrid tang that was a trademark part of the Thunderpath.

She walked for so long that her pads became shredded and bloody. No doubt they'd become infected, but what could she do to stop it? Upon finding a tunnel that ran _under_ the Thunderpath, Ebony could go no further and hunkered down inside it, flopping weakly onto the cold, unfriendly ground. She fell asleep almost instantly, and while she slept, she dreamt.

She found herself in an unfamiliar clearing. In the clearing were four towering trees, with thick powerful trunks that gave the impression the trees had been standing there for many, many moons. She was at the base of a large rock, and above her were the stars of Silverpelt.

Three of the stars seemed brighter than the others, coming ever closer. Ebony yowled in surprise when they landed in front of her, but then her shock turned to awe when the bright stars shifted into the forms of cats.

One of them was a large silver tabby with a sturdy body and handsome pale green eyes. The other tom was a white tabby and wide-shouldered with amber eyes that seemed to take in everything. The last was a black she-cat with blue eyes and a finely shaped head. All of them were partially transparent, shimmering with a white light.

Ebony cowered before them, her ears pressed back. They were not acting hostile, and yet they had an aura of power that made her feel as though their presence was something to be feared.

"Do not fret, young one," the silver tom meowed reassuringly. "We mean you no harm. By now I am sure you have guessed that you were not supposed to have been born in Twolegplace?"

Ebony blinked, her yellow eyes full of question. "W-what… what do y-you mean?" she stammered. She then pressed herself closer to the ground nervously, as if expecting rebuke for her question. "I-I… I'm sorry, I…"

"There's no need to be afraid, Ebony," the she-cat mewed warmly, coming over to nudge the other cat to her paws. "We come here to deliver a message."

"A… a-a message?" Ebony mewled, confused and, despite them telling her not to be, frightened.

"Yes, young one, a message." The white tom stepped forward now, his paws making no sound as they padded across the earth. "I am Whiterapid, he" – Whiterapid flicked his tail to indicate the silver tom – "is Shorestar, and she" – he flicked his tail again, gesturing this time to the she-cat – "is Runningwater. We are members of StarClan, previously of RiverClan, and we are here to guide you."

"What do you mean, 'guide me'?" Ebony asked, her fear ebbing some.

"You will understand soon enough," Runningwater told her, brushing Ebony's shoulder with her tail as she went back to stand beside Shorestar. "We'll help lead you in the right direction."

The three cats began to dissolve, and Ebony dug her claws into the ground, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Wait! What? That's it?! You're not going to tell me anything else?" But they were gone, and when Ebony opened her eyes she was lying in the stone tunnel again. She scrambled to her paws and spat in frustration. "You can't just give me tidbits of information and then _leave!_" she yowled. There was no response, and she knew that she had no choice but to continue. But where was she to go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Barn**

Famished, Ebony ignored the boundary and leapt into the forest cats' territory to catch the mouse she heard scurrying nearby. She slid instinctively into a crouch, stalking swiftly across the barren ground, and pounced the small brown creature while it's back was turned. She made quick work of killing it, and them gobbled it down hungrily.

She was just running her pink tongue around her muzzle and contemplating going to catch the vole she heard close by when she caught the scent of cats on the air. Fear made her belly clench. Thankfully, Ebony was downwind so they had yet to scent her, but they were heading straight for her and it wouldn't be long before she was discovered. She sprang to her paws and bounded in the opposite direction.

Ebony sped up, terrified, and heard at least twelve sets of paws thundering after her. _StarClan help me!_ she thought desperately. She veered to one side, praying that it was the right direction to exit the territory. She barely noticed when she barrelled past the scent-line, pounding across the ground at an incredible speed.

Next Ebony knew, she was standing in the clearing from her dream. She gasped. It was a real place! But then… had the dream been real? Had the meeting taken place here to let her know that this should be her new territory? She drank in the air and exhaled heavily. No, the scents of many cats surrounded her, letting her know that this territory was already owned.

She paused for a breather, however, and glanced back over her shoulder to look in the direction from which she'd come. To her horror, she realized that the cats that had been following her were now pouring down the incline. Mouth dry, she sprinted behind the boulder and crouched there. After taking a deep breath she peered around the rock, and she saw that cats were not only coming down from the incline from territory she'd been in, but also from two other directions.

Ebony ran blindly from the hollow, up a steeper incline and across the moor lands beyond. Her pads were bleeding again and her chest ached from her frantically pounding heart and gasping breaths, but she didn't slow. She was vaguely aware that she was in yet another territory, but only really registered it when she crossed the boundary on the way out.

She slowed her pace, limping along at a snail's-pace. She was exhausted, despite the fact that she'd slept not long ago; a dream with StarClan meant little rest, as she well know. She was also hungry. The mouse had done little to replenish her, and her mouth would've watered had it not been so dry from lack of water. That combined with her shredded pads and aching lungs made it impossible for her to go on.

Legs folding beneath her against her will, Ebony sunk to the ground. She tried to stand back up, but her body would not respond. Letting out a little cry of vexation, she allowed her head to fall onto the ground, closing her sore eyes and slipping into an odd state that was neither sleep nor consciousness, just white. It was maybe sunhigh by the time she heard and smelled the cat coming towards her from the field ahead.

She opened her eyes a crack to see a broad-shouldered, dark brown tom with black stripes emerge from the stalks of barely and peat. His amber eyes were filled with surprise and then concern as they fell on her. He bounded over and crouched by her side, sniffing her flank worriedly.

"Hmm… BloodClan… but what's she doing out here?" he growled to himself, seeming not only genuinely curious but deeply concerned.

"Running away?" Ebony offered half-heartedly, opening her eyes properly to take the stranger in.

She'd heard of loners, but had never expected to meet one. She'd also not expected them to be so muscular and lean. The tom was quite attractive, she decided after a moment. She then brushed the thought away. How did that silly thought help her situation? Answer: it didn't. She pushed herself to her paws and grimaced.

"Why were you running away?" the tom asked, bending his head to gently lift one of her paws. Ebony jerked her leg back and hissed at him, her fur puffed up.

"Why should I tell you anything?" she spat, suddenly on the defensive. "I don't know you, and I've no reason to trust you. You could be one of Bane's spies for all I know!" She gasped when she realized what she'd said. Great, now this stranger knew who she was running from. She shook her head; it didn't matter, she'd be gone soon anyway.

Ignoring her rude response, the tom turned and beckoned for Ebony to follow him with a flick of his tail. He stayed where she was, skeptical, but then her stomach growled and she forced to throbbing paws to work. Half-stumbling, she followed the tabby loner into the field, no doubt through it. She lost all sense of direction, and nearly went the wrong way twice.

When she was finally out, she found herself standing outside a run-down barn. The tom had disappeared, and Ebony hissed in agitation. Great, he'd ditched her! Now she'd have to follow her own scent back to where she'd come from and hope to find a place to sleep.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice meowed behind her as she turned to leave. She whipped around to see the tom looking out from the barn. "You coming or what?"

Ebony hesitated, but then collected her courage and traipsed over to him as proudly as she could despite her injured pads. Once she was inside, she collapsed on a pile of hay. To her astonishment and annoyance, instead of leaving her alone the tom came over and pressed his nose to the pad of her right forepaw.

"Your pads are infected," he informed her. "I'll be right back."

He then disappeared. Ebony was too weak to attempt to catch any of the mice she heard throughout the barn, and her paws ached too much to try it in any event. When the tom returned, he was carrying herbs in his mouth. He told Ebony that they were comfrey root to clean the wounds and poppy seeds to help her deal with the pain.

Crouching down beside her again, the tom began cleaning her pads with rhythmic, gentle rasps of his tongue. He then chewed the comfrey root and rubbed the paste over the gashes. Once that was done, he nudged the poppy seeds over so that they were in front of her nose. She sniffed them, but then lapped them up without complaint. By the time she'd finished them, the pain was easing and she felt like she could sleep for several moons and it still wouldn't be enough.

"That should take care of that," he purred, his soft voice pulling Ebony back from the brink of sleep. "Shall I get you something to eat?"

"I can catch my own prey, thanks," Ebony spat crossly, making an attempt to get to her paws. He pinned her down by placing a forepaw on her shoulder.

"You need to stay off of those," he chastened, nodding to her paws. "What I meant to say was, 'are you hungry'? I'll catch you something if you are."

Ebony felt a growl building in her chest, but then bit it down. _He's only trying to help you_, she reasoned with herself. After a moment she nodded. She watched him through barely opened eyes as he slunk off further into the barn and returned moments later with two mice clamped in his jaws. He dropped one in front of her, and then settled down a little ways away from her to devour his own. She shot him a contemptuous glare before tucking in.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked when they were both done, swiping her tongue around her muzzle.

"I don't like to see any cat in pain," he meowed, his tone soft but full of feeling. "Would you have preferred it if I'd left you there to starve?" Ebony looked away in annoyance, not wanting to admit how much she appreciated his help. "So what's your name, anyway? I'm Chase," he introduced himself.

"My name is Ebony," she mewed after a brief pause.

They didn't talk again for a while, and as Ebony felt herself drifting off to sleep she was aware of Chase shifting closer to her. Normally she would have protested, but she was too tired to care as much as usual. And besides, the warmth of his pelt was comforting. She was asleep within moments.

* * *

The next day, Ebony woke up feeling more refreshed and her paws barely hurt at all. She turned her head to look at Chase, who was still fast asleep beside her. Getting to her paws and arching her back in a luxurious stretch, she then prodded his flank with her forepaw.

"Wake up, you lazy furball," Ebony meowed, a slightly teasing edge to her voice. Though she didn't know him, he _had_ helped her, and the least she could do was show him that the sharp side of her tongue wasn't the _only_ side of her.

Chase's head snapped up and he blinked at her blearily. With a wide yawn, he rose to his paws and stretched. He then sat back down and began washing his face. Ebony decided to catch some fresh-kill for them, to prove that she could provide just as much as he could. After catching a couple of mice she came and seated herself beside him.

"Enjoy," she mewed brightly, bending down to take a mouthful of mouse. After murmuring a quick thanks, Chase gobbled his own mouse down and then the two of them stretched out in the hay to share tongues.

"So, why'd you run away from BloodClan?" Chase asked curiously as he ran his tongue over her shoulders.

Ebony froze for a moment, then continued licking his ears as she tried to collect her thoughts. She asked StarClan in her head if it was all right to tell him, but there was no response of any sort. So it was up to her, was it? Whichever way she went, she'd have to deal with the aftermath. Before she even consciously made the decision, she found herself pouring her whole life-story out to the loner.

"I was born in Twolegplace as a kittypet. I had only a sister and a brother. My sister and I looked exactly like our mother while our brother looked more like our father, or at least that's what our mother told us. I can't remember their names; my own was Ebony, and that's what I've gone by since.

"When I was only a couple of moons old, I received a dream from StarClan – you've heard of StarClan, right? – and my ancestors told me that my Twoleg nest wasn't safe anymore. I didn't believed it at first, assuming that it was just a silly nightmare. But after another few moons or so the dream reoccurred, and, scared, I ran away. I was raised by a friendly alley cat named Gale.

"Gale brought me up amongst her own kits, teaching me to fight and hunt. By the time she died, BloodClan had gotten a new leader. His name's Bane, and almost instantly he showed a fancy for me. I ignored him most of the time, but when he took things too far and swore to make me his mate if it was the last thing he did, I received another dream from StarClan telling me to leave. I knew better than to be needed to be told twice.

"I had heard of the forest cats, and thought that maybe if I came to join them they'd welcome me, understanding my predicament and taking pity. So I ran away from Twolegplace and to the forest, but instead of going in I skirted the trees, realizing they'd most definitely be as territorial as BloodClan. I rested in a tunnel under the Thunderpath, too exhausted to go on, and while I was sleeping StarClan came to me again.

"They told me how I was 'not supposed to have been born in Twolegplace', how they 'had a message' for me and that they would 'guide me'. But they didn't tell me the message, or explain how they'd guide me. They also didn't enlighten me as to why I wasn't meant to have been born in Twolegplace. I don't understand what they want from me, but whatever it is I'm not sure I'm ready for it."

Chase pressed himself consolingly against her side, and Ebony sunk into him appreciatively. Getting the whole story off her chest made her feel much lighter, like a very heavy burden had been removed from her shoulders. The two cats sat together and shared tongues for the rest of the morning, simply enjoying each other's company. For the first time in a long time, Ebony felt like she was at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Bane's Threat**

Ebony stayed with Chase for a good quarter moon, and during that time he taught her how to fight properly, some new hunting techniques and all of the basic herbs. Chase was showing her the proper way to dig up burdock root and explaining its uses to heal rat bites when there was a rustling nearby. Both cats looked in the direction the noise was coming from and scented the air.

The scent was of two cats, and Ebony tensed. She knew these cats; it was Bane and his second-in-command, Adder. They'd followed her! But that had to mean that Marble had told him! Her friend's betrayal stung like thorns, but she shoved the pain aside and ran to Chase's side. He could no doubt smell her fear scent, and understanding suddenly washed over his expression.

"They didn't want you to leave, did they?" he hissed softly.

Ebony shook her head and the two of them began backing up slowly as the other two cats emerged. Bane was the first one to appear, his battle-scarred tabby pelt seeming more rugged than usual. Adder's lithe white physique was quick to follow, and his usually sleek fur was also more weathered than normal.

Both sets of ice-blue eyes glared furiously as they fell on Ebony, and her fur crawled. Drawing her lips back over her teeth, she hissed at them. They responded by growling, and Bane took a menacing step forward.

"Enjoyed your little vacation, Ebony?" he snarled, sneering when Chase pushed himself in front of Ebony and growled threateningly. "Found yourself a boyfriend, I see. How… sweet." Chase spat at him, and Bane growled for silence. "I'm glad to hear you've been having fun, but it's far past time that you return home, my beloved."

Ebony hissed in outrage. "_'Beloved'_? You don't love me! And I will never, _never_ love you!"

Bane's smirk turned into a mask of pure fury. "You. Are. _Mine!_"

"You can't go around staking claims to every she-cat you find!" Chase spat at him. Ebony saw the danger flash in Bane's eyes and stepped forward, flicking her tail out to touch Chase's shoulder.

"Bane, you can't own someone," she meowed reasonably, trying to keep her cool and prevent any unnecessary bloodshed. "I'm not _yours_. The only cats I truthfully belong to are those of StarClan. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm never going back to BloodClan. I left there so that you'd be free to find a mate who actually _wants_ to stand by you and raise your kits. I am not that mate."

Adder thrust forward until his nose was a mouth-length away from Ebony's. "You think you're so clever? Think you can outsmart BloodClan? Well you're going to be in for a big surprise!"

Chase blocked Ebony from their view again. "This is my territory," he snarled, "and I want you to leave. _Now._" Adder looked like he was about to claw Chase's ears off, but Bane growled a warning and instead he went back to stand at his leader's shoulder.

"I've never been one to like even numbers," Bane meowed, bowing his head in acknowledgement of defeat. He then added ominously, "You've won for now. But we'll be back, and when we return, we will not be alone."

Spinning around, he marched off in the direction he'd come from, signalling with a flick of his tail for Adder to follow. Before he did, he padded over to glower at Ebony around Chase, whose fur was bristling furiously.

"If you haven't changed your mind when we come back, you're crowfood," Adder threatened, "I'll make sure of that." He then whipped around and stalked off after Bane.

When she was sure they were gone, Ebony sank to the ground and let out a pitiful wail of distress. She'd known there was a chance Bane would come looking for her, but she hadn't thought that he'd be so utterly determined to make her his mate. Chase came over and pressed his muzzle against her flank, trying unsuccessfully to offer condolence.

"I have to leave," she meowed sadly, struggling to her paws. "I have to leave to protect the both of us. If I'm not here when they come back, they will most likely leave you alone."

"You don't have to go," Chase disagreed quietly, scuffling the ground with his paws in embarrassment. "Maybe they won't come back?"

Ebony licked his forehead affectionately. "Sadly, the only things Bane doesn't do is lie. He always keeps his word, even if it's a treacherous promise that would be better off broken. I'll miss you terribly, but since I want to keep you safe I have to go."

"But _where_ will you go?" Chase asked bluntly.

Ebony looked to StarClan for guidance, and she swore she could scent Whiterapid on the air. The scent reminded her of something he had said; _We are members of StarClan, previously of RiverClan, and we are here to guide you._ He was trying to guide her by making her recall this. Understanding the message, she answered Chase without hesitation.

"I will go to RiverClan," she meowed certainly.

Chase seemed disappointed that she already had an answer ready. "I will not be able to take you there. While I am on good terms with all of the Clans, they do not like it when I enter their territory uninvited. I can, however, give you directions."

He explained that she'd have to follow the river, and to do so would have to go through territory next to them, WindClan territory. When she came to the Falls, she'd only have to go a little further to find the Twoleg bridge, which she'd have to cross.

"After that, I cannot help you," he meowed. "I don't know my way around RiverClan territory, so you'll have to figure out what to do on your own."

"Thank you, Chase," Ebony mewed earnestly, pressing her muzzle against his. "I truly appreciate everything you've done for me."

"Come back to visit if you can," he yowled after her as she padded away. "I'll miss you!"

Ebony wanted to run back to him, to curl up beside him in his barn and breathe in his warm and familiar scent, to share tongues and not have to worry anymore. But she couldn't. With a heavy heart, Ebony picked her way towards the river. Whatever StarClan had in mind for her, she wished that she would be able to stop leaving places she'd just settled into. She wished she wouldn't have to keep leaving her friends.

* * *

Ebony moved quickly through WindClan territory, afraid of running into a patrol. She would be no match for them, strong and properly trained, even with all the fighting skills she'd learned from Chase.

Chase… she missed him already, even though she hadn't been gone for more than a few moments. He was the first cat she truly felt she could trust, the first cat she'd opened up to, and it ached at her heart to know that there was only a slim chance of her ever seeing him again. She pushed the thought away. Even though things looked bleak, moping wouldn't help her any.

Ebony paused to lap at the swiftly flowing river and then lifted her head to sniff the air warily, checking to make sure that there were no other cats around. She then set off again, dashing along the edge of the river. As she ran, she thought. What would she say to the RiverClan cats? What could she tell them?

As if in answer, she felt Runningwater's comforting presence and her sweet scent filled Ebony's nostrils. _The truth,_ the she-cat's soft meow murmured in her ear. _Tell them that we sent you. They will not contend with StarClan's will. If it is StarClan's wish that you join RiverClan, then join RiverClan you must._

"But _why_ is it StarClan's wish?" Ebony thought aloud. There was no answer, and though Runningwater's scent still filled her nose, Ebony could tell she'd gone.

She heaved a sigh and sped up, determined to reach RiverClan territory before sunhigh. She was approaching the Falls now, and her heart rate spiked. She was almost there! As the sound of the crashing water grew louder, she slowed. Crouching down so that her belly was flat against the ground, Ebony stalked forward timidly and peered over the edge of the cliff.

Almost immediately she hissed in alarm and scrambled back, her fur fluffed. The sight had spooked her, but once she'd collected herself she crept forward again and peered over the ledge once more.

The cliff-faces on either side of the river were worn smooth, no doubt from uncountable moons of being beaten by the pulsing river. The river below was pitching, and the tossing water looking to Ebony like black claws trying to claw their way up to Silverpelt.

Disconcerted, Ebony took several paces back before turning around. She blinked at what she saw. It was that clearing again! The four oak trees stood tall and proud, their leaves rustling in the gentle breeze, and when she looked hard enough Ebony could see the large boulder through the undergrowth.

What was that clearing called? Did it belong to one of the Clans? She shook the questions away; she could always ask one of the RiverClan cats, but first she had to be admitted into their camp. She whirled around so that she was facing the right direction and bounded towards what she hoped would soon be her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Admittance into RiverClan**

Once she'd crossed the Twoleg bridge, she opened her mouth to draw in the new scents that swirled around her. It was almost dizzying how many new scents bombarded her. So many different plants, animals, and of course the smell of water. There was also a new scent of cats, trademark just as WindClan's scent had been. It was the scent of RiverClan.

Ebony's paws tingled with anticipation as she padded silently into this strange place. _My new home_, she thought. Hopefully, if she did as Runningwater had suggested, the Clan would accept her without too much hassle. Her whiskers quivered both with excitement and with nerves. She pushed back the latter and forced her paws onward.

Before too long, a stronger scent of cats washed over her; three cats, if she wasn't mistaken. She halted and sat down to wait for the forest cats to come to her. They were downwind, so they'd no doubt scented her already and were probably on their way over. She was not disappointed. Within seconds a big black tom, a smaller gray tom and a small silver tabby she-cat stepped into view.

"What are you doing in our territory, rogue?" the black tom growled without preamble.

"My name is Ebony, and I have been sent here," Ebony answered honestly.

"Sent here by who?" the grey tom hissed, leaning forward in a crouch.

"Keep your claws in, young one," Ebony mewed gently, realizing that the gray tom was only several moons old. "I was sent here by three cats of StarClan."

She was answered by hisses of surprise.

"You will explain yourself to Ripplestar," the she-cat meowed, stepping up to face Ebony. "Follow us."

The three Clan cats spun around and led the way through their territory. Ebony politely ignored the way that they formed a loose circle around her, as though she were a prisoner. She kept her chin up, but her tail down, wanting to seem confident but not arrogant. She had to win these cats over if she wished to stay.

They led her down the river, and eventually Ebony saw an island hidden amongst the reeds. It was clearly their destination. The four cats crossed the river – thankfully it was shallow, so Ebony was able to make it across with ease – and entered the camp.

The she-cat signalled for the black tom to go on ahead with a flick of her tail, then turned back to the younger tom and whispered in a hushed voice, "Go and take some fresh-kill to the elders, Sprucepaw. You did well today, but now I have to present the rogue to Ripplestar, and that is no place for an apprentice."

The apprentice dipped his head respectfully. "Okay, Gleamingpool," he purred, bounding away across the clearing. Gleamingpool looked after him fondly, her whiskers twitching with amusement.

"He seems eager to learn," Ebony commented kindly, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws.

"Oh, he is," Gleamingpool agreed, sitting down as well. "He'll make a fine warrior, if I do say so myself."

"Are you training him?" Ebony asked, wondering if that were the case.

"No, he's Thistleheart's apprentice," she told her, flicking her tail in the direction the black tom had disappeared in to let Ebony know who Thistleheart was. "But as deputy of RiverClan, I like to watch over all the apprentices."

Before either of them could say any more, Thistleheart reappeared. "Ripplestar will speak with you in his den," he rumbled before stalking off.

Gleamingpool sighed and shook her head sadly. "Ripplestar's den is this way," she meowed, getting to her paws and padding briskly across the clearing to a big rock; it wasn't as big as the boulder in the clearing from Ebony's dream, but it wasn't tiny either. There was a cleft in the rock, surrounded by reeds, and Ebony knew that Ripplestar must've made him den inside the rock.

"Ripplestar?" Gleamingpool called softly.

"Send in the rogue," a tom rasped from within.

Gleamingpool stepped aside and nodded encouragingly to Ebony. Taking a deep breath, Ebony stepped into the cave. The floor was sandy, and the walls were smooth. Despite the confined space, the cave seemed rather large and it was quite chilly. A broad-shouldered silver tom was resting in a nest of moss at the back of the den, his amber eyes glinting in the light that filtered in through the entrance.

"Thistleheart tells me that you are a rogue who claims to have been sent to us by three cats of StarClan," he began.

"Yes, Ripplestar," Ebony agreed.

"Did these cats tell you _why_ you had to come to RiverClan?" he pressed, seeming unconvinced.

"No, but I trust StarClan," Ebony mewed in what she hoped was a confident attitude. "They have sent me dreams ever since I was a kit. I was born with Twolegs, but when StarClan sent me a dream and told me I should leave them, I did. They came to me again while I was living with BloodClan and told me that Twolegplace wasn't safe for me any longer either. I left, and during my travels three cats of StarClan came to me in my dreams. Their names were Shorestar, Whiterapid and Runningwater. They told me to come to RiverClan, and that's what I have done."

Ripplestar seemed utterly shocked. "Shorestar came to you? And Whiterapid and Runningwater, too?" Ebony nodded. "But how… h-how could you know about them? Shorestar was leader before me, and Whiterapid had been his deputy. I was appointed the position upon his death. Runningwater was out medicine cat for many moons, but she was killed by carrion carrying toxins. How could you know these names? Unless…"

"Unless I'm telling the truth?" Ebony offered.

Ripplestar looked her up and down before rising to his paws. "You will come with me. We must speak with our current medicine cat, Shimmeringstream. She'll know what to make of this."

He led the way out of his den and back across the clearing. The medicine cat's den consisted of a small clearing surrounded by reeds and cattails. In the centre of the clearing there was a dip, and it was clearly where a cat lived. It also smelled like a place where many herbs were stored.

"Shimmeringstream!" Ripplestar called. Almost instantaneously a tawny tabby she-cat leapt out of the hollow and blinked at her leader in surprise. Without giving her a chance to speak, he launched into what he wanted to say. "This is the rogue Thistleheart and Gleamingpool brought back. She tells us that three cats of StarClan sent her to us; she says that these cats were Shorestar, Whiterapid and Runningwater. Do you see any truth in her words?"

Shimmeringstream looked at Ebony with curious eyes. "I believe she's the cat my prophecy was about. We'll need to change her name so that she can stay hidden."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Ripplestar demanded.

"StarClan told me that a cat in hiding would come, and that she'd be from the shore. I'm assuming that by 'shore' they meant 'Shorestar'. She must join RiverClan and have her name changed," she finished certainly.

Ripplestar seemed absolutely flabbergasted now. "You think she should join RiverClan? And that we should change her name?"

"Yes, I do," Shimmeringstream consented. She then added teasingly, "Now get on with it! Some time before leaf-bare would be nice!"

"Well, shouldn't I discuss this with the elders and senior warriors first?" Ripplestar asked, still seeming too shocked to get out the response he seemed to be looking for.

"You don't content with a medicine cat," she meowed smugly. "Now go and perform the name-changing ceremony! This cat is in grave danger, and the sooner she gets her identity altered the better. She must inherit our scent and be given a name that will hide her true being."

Still seeming completely bewildered, Ripplestar turned and led the way out into the clearing. He then bounded over to his den, but instead of entering leapt up on top of the large rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting," he yowled. Within moments, all the cats of RiverClan had gathered beneath the rock, most eyeing Ebony with disdain. "This rogue named Ebony has been sent to RiverClan by our warrior ancestors. They wish her to become part of our Clan, and so I will follow their will even if I do not understand it. She is now a full-fledged member of RiverClan, and I expect you all to treat her as such. Shimmeringstream tells me that I must give her a new name, and so this I shall do also. Ebony, please come forward."

Ebony shook her pelt out as she trotted over to the base of the rock, unsure of what was coming. She kept her head and her tail down, but didn't press her ears back or cower in any way. Once she was standing in front of the rock, Ripplestar continued.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Runningbrook, for she is now a Clan cat and her rogue name is no longer appropriate."

Ripplestar jumped down from atop the rock and landed neatly beside her. He then rested his muzzle on top of her head. Runningbrook heard Runningwater's soft mew in her ear; _Lick his shoulder. It's a sign of respect, and it seals the ceremony._ Runningbrook obediently dipped her head and licked her new leader's shoulder. When she lifted her head again, the clearing was absolutely silent.

Then the murmuring broke out, and Runningbrook's fur prickled uneasily as several sets of glaring eyes found her. It looked as though the Clan weren't too sure about accepting her. Hopefully, with a little time and persuasion they would grow to trust her, but until then Runningbrook was going to have to watch her back.


End file.
